Chapter 3: To The Harbour Bridge
The entire team went after the 4 villains until they reached Harbour Bridge where 25 other villains along with Rankora are waiting. Dr. Fluke: There are so many of them. Mike-Ro-Wave: And there's only 30 of us. Puppet: That's balanced because it also counts Rankora, okay 31 against 30 it also counts Barney. Genocider: I can't believe it, this is more villains than we thought. Catboy: I think Rankora is more powerful right now. Genocider: I know, I mean if she is more powerful then we need to try to defeat her. Remember this everybody, our special powers can only be used once so you can use them in an emergency. Rena Rouge: We got it now, thanks Genocider. Puppet: Look. Mightillustrator: Is the lady in black smoke the one you're looking for? Owlette: Yes, that's Rankora, along with her evilized villains and of course, Barney but a creepypasta version, we've seen this when we were having a battlefield in Harbour Bridge. Anansi: So what's you're plan? Mike-Ro-Wave: I dunno, we weren't expecting this, we weren't ready for a real crazy battle. Owlette: I think they didn't notice us yet, we have to head back to our lair which is in fact the locker room. C'mon! They went back to the school and then to the locker room and detransformed. They are thinking about these villains. Alex: So how are we going to defeat those villains. Gun: We have no idea but we need to figure out how to defeat these guys. Nora: Break the evilized object like you guys usually do. We know your secret identities now. Zoe: We know but can you please keep it a secret. Nora: Anything for you Irwin Sister. Zoe: This is weird. Gun: If we want to break the object, then Rankora sends out evil spirits to Re-Evilize these villains. Crystal: Then we have to purify them, we don't have to release them but we will release them after our mission when Rankora is defeated, again. Sierra: But Rankora has taken things up to the next level, she re-evilized Lila, Arzaylea, Abigail and Brenton and made them more powerful. Michael: So we have to make ourselves more powerful but how? Gun: I've heard in the legends that if we all combine our powers, it will cause a massive explosion. However, if we just simply combine ourselves as heroes, boom it will also cause a massive explosion but we will be a new form. Calum: A lady? Nathan: That doesn't sound like a good idea because there are like 14 guys here. Kim: Nathan... Jay: What's up with you? Max: We don't need gender equality in this situation but we have to try that anyway. Raphael: Are you sure Max, it is going to cause another massive explosion. Max: Not right now Raphael, we are going to transform into superheroes again, 5 Seconds of Summer... Everyone: Transform! Everyone transformed into superheroes. Anansi: Anansi! Mike-Ro-Wave: Mike-Ro-Wave! Crystallite: Crystallite! Cal-Pal: Cal-Pal! Pharoah: Pharoah! Dr. Fluke: Dr. Fluke! Starlite: Starlite! Carapace: Carapace! Slitherer: Slitherer! Stormy Weather: Stormy Weather! Queen Bee: Queen Bee! Catboy: Catboy! Ninja: Ninja! Samurai: Samurai! Gekko: Gekko! Lapin: Lapin! Rena Rouge: Rena Rouge! Mightillustrator: Mightillustrator Furore: Furore! Mulmouse: Mulmouse! Daisy: Daisy! Monki: Monki! Dark Horse: Dark Horse! Tiger Punk: Tiger Punk! Howler: Howler! Owlette: Owlette! Armadylan: Armadylan! Scarlette: Scarlette! Genocider: Genocider! Puppet: Puppet! Everyone: 5 Seconds of Summer! Monki: Are we going to fusion now? Mike-Ro-Wave: Not until we reach Harbour Bridge, let's go. They jumped from building to building until they reached Harbour Bridge. Then they hid so that Rankora won't see them. Scarlette: Okay are we ready for this? Rankora didn't see us coming. Mike-Ro-Wave: Yeah but how can we fusion ourselves? Scarlette: Just say our team name and say 'fusion'. Mike-Ro-Wave: Okay, 5 Seconds of Summer... Everyone: Fusion! The entire team became one fusion who became an indefinite being. A woman with messy long dark blue hair, white and blue suit and accessories resembling each hero. Leah Rouge: What happened? Did I become a fusion? Well guess I have to save the day myself. The team, now merged as a superhero named Leah Rouge went to Harbour Bridge to confront Rankora and the rest of the villains. Meanwhile, inside the fusion lies all of the heroes. Owlette: So is this a good idea, to fusion into one superhero. Scarlette: Yeah plus why can't you be one fusion? Mike-Ro-Wave: Harbour Bridge, we're here. Carapace: What should we say? Mike-Ro-Wave: I dunno, Crystallite, I need your help. Crystallite: Why? Mike-Ro-Wave: Cuz this fusion resembles you but it has a cape and messy hair so do you know how to make this thing have dialogue. Crystallite: Just let the leader speak and there are options if any hero can have dialogue. Mike-Ro-Wave: Good, thanks. Back at Harbour Bridge, Stellica, Stellagirl, Creepyspasta and Shooter were talking to Leah Rouge. Stellica: So you guys are a fusion now huh? How did you decide to merge yourself anyway? Leah Rouge: No idea but somehow you guys are villains. Well g'day villains, I am Leah Rouge. Shooter: Well Mrs. Leah Rouge huh? Leah Rouge: Dude I'm genderless so I'm a Mister-y? Stellica: I am not falling for your jokes Rouge but I can't believe you resemble me, more like I'm famous already. Leah Rouge: I don't resemble you, I resemble a hero named Crystallite and she is a better hero than you. Stellagirl: Why can't you resemble me? Unfair! Leah Rouge: Yeah but Starlite can make the best hero, better than you. Creepystalker: What about this Leah Rouge, I'll stalk you so that you will know what it's like to be some sort of stalker. And no Australian slang. Leah Rouge: (Australian Accent) Sorry mate but be prepared to be thrashed. Inside Leah Rouge, Mike-Ro-Wave, Crystallite and Starlite were controlling Leah Rouge. Starlite: Dude, how can you make Leah Rouge use the Australian slang? Mike-Ro-Wave: I'm Australian, duh, well since we're being serious here, we need to find ways to defeat these guys along with more villains. Anansi: Why does Mike-Ro-Wave, Crystallite and Starlite get to control Leah Rouge? Scarlette: Only Powerful heroes can control this being, Semi-Powerful or Animal can only control when they have to use their powers. It depends whether if these guys are okay with it. But before using powers, Leah will have our voice. Anansi: Okay, I get it Scarlette. 2 - Previous - Next - 4 Category:Episodes